Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flat panel display technique, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display (LCD) and its bidirectional shift register device.
Description of Related Art
Due to the rapid advancement of semiconductor technologies in the recent years, portable electronics and flat panel displays have gained popularity. Among various types of flat panel displays, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have gradually become the mainstream display products on account of the advantages including a low operating voltage, free of harmful radiation, light weight and small volume. As a consequence, the LCD has been developed by manufacturers in this field to comply with the requirements for miniature and low costs.
In order to lower down the manufacturing costs of the LCD, some manufacturers directly place shift registers on a glass substrate of the LCD panel in an amorphous silicon (a-Si) manufacturing process instead of placing the shift registers inside a scan driver IC on a scan side of the LCD panel. Thereby, the scan driver IC originally placed on the scan side of the LCD panel is no longer required, such that the manufacturing costs of the LCD can be reduced.